Heart
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Semua pertanyaan yang membingungkan ini, akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku memang tidak bisa memberimu hati di tubuh yang kosong ini seperti yang kau inginkan, karena itu... aku akan menjadi hatimu. A SasoSaku fiction. Sequel fiction of Empty Body. Mind to RnR?


_**Dedicated for sherrynadilla birthday on 16**__**th**__** June 2012**_

**(Maaf telat ya ehe~ #plak)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sequel of Empty Body**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story (Crack-missing-scene) © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : Semi-OOC, canon, crack-missing-scene, Sakura centric, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort_

_Main Pair : SasoSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HEART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana peneltianmu hari ini, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade-_sama _membuatku menganggukkan kepala lalu mengalihkan kembali perhatianku pada tumpukan kertas di kedua tanganku. Aku menatap barisan tulisanku sendiri di sana. Terdiam sesaat, aku memejamkan mataku dan menatap Tsunade-_sama._

"Masih belum ada perkembangan informasi yang berarti sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hanya saja, seperti ucapannya, dia tidak mempunyai organ tubuh manusia lagi selain jantung di dadanya untuk menghasilkan _cakra _agar dia tetap hidup. Karena itu, tanpa diberi makan atau minum pun, saya yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Entah kenapa genggamanku semakin mengerat pada lembar-lembar kertas penelitian itu. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade-_sama, _aku kembali menunduk menatap hasil kerjaku hari ini. Saat melihat tulisan-tulisanku sendiri itu, campuran dari berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk di dadaku. Padahal sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tapi aku...

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau lelah?" pertanyaan guruku itu membuat aku tersentak dan cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalaku. Salah satu dari tiga _sannin _legendaris tersebut menatapku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "Ada laporan lain yang ingin kau beri tahu padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng gugup seraya memeluk tumpukan kertas tersebut di dadaku, "Ti-Tidak ada, Tsunade-_sama_..."

"Hm, kalau begitu cepat pulang saja sana. Kau terlihat lelah dan... maaf memanggilmu padahal kau baru pulang dari misi _level _A." Perintahnya padaku. Aku tidak menjawab banyak, hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Tak perlu waktu lama untukku membalikkan tubuh dan keluar dari ruangan _hokage _ini.

Setelah menganggukkan kepala pada kedua _anbu _yang berjaga di depan ruangan _godaime, _aku berjalan melalui koridor. Berbagai pikiran merasuki kepalaku. Yang utama, memang tentang pria boneka berambut merah itu. Lalu yang kedua, kejadian itu.

Aku tahu pasti, mungkin kejadian itu sudah cukup lama. Harusnya aku bisa melupakannya tapi... tetap tidak bisa. Wajahku memerah setiap mengingatnya apalagi tak jarang kejadian tersebut muncul di dalam mimpiku membuatku kesulitan untuk tidur dengan nyenyak. Te-Tentu saja! Tidak ada gadis yang bisa melupakan saat ciuman pertamanya diambil begitu saja, kan? Terlebih lagi, ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh laki-laki yang pernah hampir membunuhku.

Aaaah, wajahku memerah lagi. Tidak, tidak, tidak—jangan mengingatnya lagi, Haruno Sakura!

Aku menghela napasku cukup panjang di tengah perjalananku menuju pintu keluar gedung. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya demi kembali pada kesadaranku. Saat bertemu dengannya tadi setelah seminggu berlalu, dia tidak terlihat tegang sama sekali. Bahkan sepertinya dia kembali pada dirinya sebelum hal memalukan itu terjadi. Dengan pandangan yang dingin dan merendahkan seperti biasa, dia tetap diam ketika aku kembali menelitinya.

Uh, aku tahu kadang laki-laki itu susah dimengerti. Tapi sepertinya boneka jauh lebih menyusahkan. Memang sih, dia memiliki wajah tampan dan _baby face _miliknya pun menambah nilai untuknya. Tapi, sifatnya yang selalu merendahkan kaum wanita sepertiku itu menyebalkan sekali! Dan lagi, dia adalah pelaku kriminal _level _S. Aku tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh lagi, cepat atau lambat Tsunade-_sama _pasti akan memberi perintah untuk kelanjutan hidupnya.

Namun, kenapa setiap aku memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade-_sama _untuk menghukumnya...

...aku selalu merasa takut?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa aku sudah mempunyai hati di dalam tubuh kosong ini?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aku masih belum siap menemuinya lagi. Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Tsunade-_sama_. Bisa-bisa beliau akan menanyaiku macam-macam. Karena itulah, aku memilih diam.

Tapi sayangnya, itu juga bukan pilihan bagus.

Setelah kemarin, tiba-tiba Tsunade-_sama _memanggilku dan memerintahkanku untuk kembali menemuinya hari ini. Dua hari berturut-turut bertemu dengannya? Oh ayolaaah! Namun, percuma saja meskipun aku mengomel dalam hati, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Demi keselamatan diriku juga, lebih baik aku menemuinya lagi sekarang.

Langkahku menggema di koridor penjara bawah tanah ini. Aku tetap menatap lurus ke depan, mengabaikan para tahanan-tahanan lain yang mencoba memanggilku. Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu penjara di ujung koridor dengan lantai semen ini. Tempat dimana biasanya penjahat-penjahat kriminal tingkat S ditahan, sehingga penjagaan di sana pun jauh lebih ketat.

Seperti biasa, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat setiap sampai di tempat tujuanku ini adalah punggungnya yang menyandar pada sel-sel besi itu. Seolah membelakangi siapapun yang akan menghampirinya. Dan jika aku tidak masuk ke dalam penjaranya, aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya. Waktu Tsunade-_sama _sempat ke sini sebelumnya pun, laki-laki tak tahu diri itu menjawab semua pertanyaan beliau dengan posisi tetap seperti itu tanpa ada tanda-tanda dia akan menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikit saja.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika jarakku sekitar tiga puluh _centimeter _dari selnya. Gerakan sedikit dari kepalanya yang terangkat membuatku yakin dia menyadari keberadaanku, "Ada apa lagi, bocah?"

"Haruno Sakura," balasku cepat. Dia ini... selalu menyebutku bocah, bocah, bocah! Aku punya nama, bodoh!—ah, tapi lebih baik prioritaskan dulu amanat Tsunade-_sama _sekarang. Amarahku ini bisa disimpan untuk nanti. Aku menarik napasku sebelum kembali berbicara, "aku ke sini atas perintah Tsunade—"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak perlu lagi membawa makanan?" potongnya tiba-tiba membuat aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Mantan anggota _Akatsuki _itu mendengus seolah menahan tawa—yang kuyakini sebagai dengusan mengejek, "sebenarnya kau pakai untuk apa otakmu itu, heh?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat kerutan berbentuk siku-siku muncul di dahiku.

Mati-matian aku menahan kedua tanganku yang sudah mengepal untuk tidak memukul tubuhnya hingga hancur dari belakang. Yah, walau aku tahu itu juga tetap percuma karena selama jantungnya masih ada, dia akan kembali dalam bentuk semula. Selain itu... jika aku menimbulkan kerusakan besar di sini, bisa-bisa aku akan terkena amukan Tsunade-_sama. _Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu sekarang Sakura...

Helaan napas yang kukeluarkan setelahnya membuat getaran di tubuhku menghilang. Akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku—walau masih ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam sana. Dengan kasar, aku membuka pintu sel laki-laki beriris coklat _hazelnut _tersebut. Dia melirikku dari ujung matanya ketika aku melempar ember berisi air dan lap di sampingnya.

"Ini perintah dari Tsunade-_sama. _Bersihkan dirimu sekarang!" berangku. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalanku. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi lalu membuang mukanya.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas, "...merepotkan, aku menolak."

"Sudah kubilang ini—"

"Makanya aku benci perempuan, mereka selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna," ukh, kata-katanya yang satu ini selalu bisa menusukku. Senyum tipis di wajahnya dan kedua mata setengah terbuka miliknya seolah mengejekku. Membuatku ingin sekali menonjoknya seperti waktu aku dan nenek Chiyo bertarung dengannya, "aku tidak akan sakit, tubuhku sudah terbuat dari silikon sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian harapkan dari tubuh kosong ini?"

Ah...

Lagi. Kata-kata itu lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku kembali mengingat percakapan seminggu yang lalu. Kekesalanku menghilang begitu saja, bagaikan tersapu angin. Aku menundukkan wajahku pelan—enggan menatap wajahnya. Kedua bola mataku membulat ketika aku mengingat sesuatu.

**.**

"_Aku memang tidak bisa memberimu organ hati di dalam tubuh kosong ini tapi—"_

**.**

Waktu itu... harus kuakui aku memang tidak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Semua keluar dengan lancar begitu saja. Apakah karena aku merasa kasihan saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain tubuh kosong itu? Meskipun aku tahu, tubuh boneka itu dikarenakan kebodohannya sendiri karena haus akan kekuatan.

Lalu, karena apa?

Mengapa aku mengatakan itu?

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Dan setiap aku mencoba memikirkannya, aku pasti berakhir dalam ujung ketidak pastian. Hingga akhirnya aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, aku menurunkan tubuhku di sampingnya dan menarik ember berisi air itu. Kuraih lap di dalamnya lalu mulai memerasnya hingga airnya cukup mengering.

"Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan membersihkan tubuh silikon yang kau banggakan ini," aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berkata sinis seperti itu. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas kemudian kembali mengabaikanku, "kau mungkin berpikir ini tidak berguna. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan perintah Tsunade-_sama._" Lanjutku tegas.

Dia masih belum menjawab apapun walau aku sudah mulai menyentuhkan lap itu pada dadanya. Cucu dari nenek Chiyo tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dari samping. Jujur saja, aku merasa tegang. Aku berkali-kali berusaha menepis kenyataan bahwa saat ini tanganku bergetar. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, padahal aku sudah sering menyentuh dada pasien pria untuk menyembuhkan mereka dengan aliran _cakra_.

Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku, _kami-sama?_

Aku masih percaya, bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih menyukai atau bahkan mencintai Sasuke-_kun _yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Karena itu setiap aku memikirkan laki-laki ini, kuanggap tak lebih sebagai pemikiran karena aku yang bertugas menelitinya sekarang. Ya, hanya itu. Hanya itu. Mengabaikan detak jantungku yang semakin menggila, aku mulai menggerakkan kain di tanganku untuk mengusapnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, entah sudah berapa kali aku menahan napas. Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap semoga wajahku tidak memerah seperti waktu itu. Dari usapan di dadanya, aku mulai bergerak turun menuju perutnya yang berlubang—karena tali rantai di sana sudah diambil oleh para _anbu. _Kuusap perlahan tiang kecil di dalamnya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti menyentuh isi perut manusia.

Ketika aku akan menarik kembali tanganku, tiba-tiba tangannya menahanku. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku kaget dan reflek mengangkat kepalaku. Aku menahan napas lagi, ketika laki-laki dengan wajah _baby face _tersebut menatapku begitu intens. Apalagi kedua mata itu seolah menusuk balik kedua mataku. Mulutku membuka dan menutup, apa yang harus kukatakan? Tubuhku terasa kaku. Butuh beberapa detik saat aku mendapat kembali kuasa penuh atas tubuhku. Dengan cepat, aku membuang mukaku yang memerah.

"A-Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku gugup. Tenagaku hilang seketika saat laki-laki menyebalkan ini menggenggam tanganku. Bukan, bukan karena _cakra _milikku diserap olehnya. Aku yakin karena hal lain, "Lepaskan tanganku!" seruku mencoba memerintahnya.

Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "...wajahmu memerah lagi, seperti waktu itu," oh tidak, ternyata dia memang memperhatikan wajahku. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri dalam-dalam sekarang, "kenapa wajah perempuan gampang sekali memerah? Aneh sekali."

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!" dalam sekali sentakan, aku menarik kembali tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku cepat-cepat sehingga sekarang aku membelakanginya. Gawat, kalau begini terus... aku... "Se-sekarang... kau bersihkan dirimu sendiri!" lanjutku lagi dengan tergagap.

Aku yakin laki-laki itu sedang memandangiku dengan aneh saat ini. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuatku semakin menundukkan kepalaku karena malu. Ini menyedihkan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Apa yang terjadi denganku?—kalau pun aku bertanya padanya, aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sentuhannya pada bahuku membuatku mengangkat kembali kepalaku. Dia menarikku hingga mau tak mau aku menatapnya. Tidak. Aku tidak berani menatapnya secara langsung lagi saat ini. Kutundukkan kembali kepalaku.

Namun, dia masih enggan untuk berhenti. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh daguku, memaksaku untuk menengadah. Aku mencoba untuk menunduk lagi, tapi tangannya menahanku semakin kuat, "Kau... kadang terlihat kuat, tapi juga kadang terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan." Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang merendahkan seperti saat kami bertarung dulu, "Jangan terlihat lemah seperti ini. Apa kau mau mengejekku yang sudah kalah darimu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu tajam.

Aku tersentak. Dia... masih belum mengerti juga rupanya, "Bukan itu masalahnya!" aku mencoba membentak. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tetap bingung dengan bagaimana kelanjutan kata-kata yang akan kukeluarkan. Tanganku bergerak menyingkirkan tangannya dari daguku, "—Sudahlah! Boneka sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti!" lanjutku dengan kasar.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit bergeming saat aku mengatakan itu. Kedua iris coklat _hazelnut _miliknya sempat melirik ke bawah lalu ke kanan seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Melihatnya, entah kenapa menyiratkan rasa bersalah di dadaku. Mungkin... kata-kataku itu sudah keterlaluan. Tapi jika aku meminta maaf—"Karena aku sudah menjadi boneka, aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, begitu maksudmu?" pertanyaannya secara tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku menegang, "Tapi sayang, kau salah."

Alisku mengernyit heran, "Saat bertarung, aku sudah pernah memberi tahu padamu, kan? Aku adalah boneka yang tidak sempurna, karena aku masih memiliki bagian tubuh manusia. Bukan manusia, tapi juga bukan boneka." Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milikku seolah terhisap ke dalam kedua coklat _hazelnut _miliknya. Dan hanya dengan menatapnya saja... kenapa aku merasa sakit?

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalahmu—dan aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi mungkin akan lebih tepat, jika kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengerti masalahmu karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai hati lagi, seperti yang waktu itu kau katakan."

Ekspresinya yang kosong tidak menunjukkan apapun padaku. Bagaikan boneka rusak, dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, dia terus berbicara, "Walau tubuhku rusak, aku tidak akan merasa sakit. Sama seperti itu, aku tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Suka atau duka—aku sudah tidak tahu lagi seperti apa rasanya. Apakah aku sekarang sedang tersenyum? Apakah aku sedang marah? Aku tidak mengerti. Jika aku mati nanti—"

Cukup. Berhenti sampai di situ. Jangan bicara lagi.

"—tidak, aku memang sudah mati sejak aku merubah diriku menjadi boneka. Aku tidak mungkin kembali menjadi manusia lagi walaupun aku ingin. Apa dengan ini sudah jelas, bocah? Bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa mengerti masalahmu."

Seolah bergerak sendiri, tubuhku maju untuk memeluknya. Sensasi dingin adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis hingga terisak-isak sekarang. Yang kutahu, aku merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat di dadaku. Sakit yang begitu menyiksa, hingga aku sendiri tidak dapat menahannya. Dan semua kemarahan yang tadi meluap, hilang begitu saja.

Dia sendiri hanya melirikku dengan eskpresi datar seperti sebelumnya. Berbeda seperti sebelumnya, dengan jelas dia menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi denganku sekarang, "Jika menjadi boneka yang tidak sempurna rasanya begitu menyakitkan, lalu kenapa kau memilih menjadi seperti itu?" aku bertanya dengan setengah berteriak. "Demi kekuatan? Demi kekuasaan? JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA, BODOH!" dan tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, teriakan amarah keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku marah meskipun sebenarnya ini bukanlah urusanku. Dan sepertinya dia berpikiran sama denganku, "Ini bukan urusanmu. Yang memilih menjadi boneka adalah aku. Jadi—"

"KAU MEMANG BODOH!" isakanku terdengar semakin keras, "Sudah... cukup... aku tahu, berhenti berusaha menyembunyikannya..." dia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Sementara itu, aku tersenyum kecil di tengah tangisanku.

"Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan," kedua tanganku mengepal, "walau kau memasang wajah datar dan tidak peduli, entah kenapa aku tahu saat kau merasa sakit atau saat kau merasa senang—entah kenapa, aku bisa tahu..." tanganku kini bergerak menyentuh kedua bahunya, "Jika kau sakit, aku akan menangis untukmu. Jika kau senang, aku akan tertawa untukmu. Kau masih ingat kan? Aku janji untuk memberimu sesuatu yang lebih dari hati yang kau inginkan... karena itu—"

"—aku akan menjadi hatimu."

Kata-kataku keluar bersamaan dengan kepalaku yang terangkat untuk menatapnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat—entah karena melihat senyumku atau tangisku atau karena mendengar ucapanku yang mungkin sedikit gila.

"Hati?" dia memberi jeda sesaat dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "Hati... untuk menjadi manusia..." tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, dia seolah bergumam sendiri.

Satu menit berlalu, kedua bola matanya yang membulat itu pun perlahan kembali tenang dan tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu membuka kembali kedua matanya dan menatapku angkuh seperti biasa. Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda.

Senyum kecilnya... yang entah kenapa bisa kuartikan sebagai tanda bahwa dia menerimaku.

"Silahkan, jika kau mau mencoba menjadi hatiku." Dia mendengus sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Lagipula, bukankah kata nenek Chiyo, meskipun perempuan selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, mereka mempunyai tujuan sendiri untuk melakukan itu? Aku ingin lihat sampai sejuh mana kau bisa bertahan." Ucapnya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sepertinya sifatnya yang sedikit arogan ini memang tidak akan bisa kuhilangkan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Namun, walau begitu tak apa. Sekarang... sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi diriku akhir-akhir ini. Ada sisi di dalam hatiku yang merasa lega.

Tarikannya pada bahuku membuatku sedikit tertegun. Saat sadar, wajah kami sudah berdekatan. Berbeda seperti sebelumnya yang penuh akan keraguan, kali ini aku menerimanya dengan hati terbuka. Aku memajukan wajahku sehingga kedua bibir kami bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seperti dugaanku, bibirnya yang terbuat dari silikon itu memang dingin. Anehnya... sangat nyaman.

Sasuke-_kun... _ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri lagi...

Bahwa aku... sudah jatuh cinta padanya...

Dia...

Akasuna no Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu, aku ditinggalkan di sini.

Di kursi taman yang terbuat dari semen ini.

Karena itulah, aku selalu menghindari tempat ini. Aku selalu teringat dengannya dan rasa sakit pada malam itu. Apalagi jika aku melewati tempat ini sendirian, maka tidak jarang aku meneteskan air mata setiap melihat kursi yang penuh kenangan menyakitkan tersebut.

Tapi sekarang, aku sudah...

"Sakura."

Lamunanku terbuyarkan ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Kualihkan perhatianku dari kursi taman itu dan menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, seseorang—atau mungkin bukan 'seseorang' lagi—berdiri dengan tenang. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut memandangku dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya, seolah bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini. Wajah _baby face _itu menatapku begitu polos sampai membuatku hampir lupa jika sebenarnya pria tersebut sudah berumur jauh lebih tua dariku.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Ya, Sasori?" mendengar namanya disebut, sepertinya membuat tubuhnya bergeming. Dengan ekspresi yang masih belum berubah, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku. Sensasi dingin khas kulit silikon miliknya menjalar di tubuhku dan berubah menjadi kehangatan yang selalu kucari. Aku membalas genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya singkat. Laki-laki yang saat ini memakai kaos putih dengan jaket hitam dan celana hitam panjang tersebut menarik tanganku. Menjauh dari tempat yang sepertinya sudah dia ketahui selalu membuatku sedih. Tapi hei Sasori, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Karena sekarang ada kau di sini.

Hanya saja sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberi tahu hal itu padanya. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu sendiri nanti. Rasanya seperti mimpi, seolah baru saja kemarin Tsunade-_sama _membebaskan Sasori dari hukumannya walau dengan syarat tertentu. Tapi itu cukup membuatku senang. Sangat senang.

Dalam satu tarikan, aku memeluk tangan kanan Sasori dengan kedua tanganku. Awalnya dia terlihat kaget namun ekspresinya kembali normal seperti biasa. Hahaha, dia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku. Tentu saja, karena aku adalah hatinya.

Benar kan, Sasori?

"Sekarang... kita akan kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**We are nothing, without our true 'heart'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

WAHAHAHAHA SELESAI #jdug

*ngelirik jam, udah jam satu pagi* wokeeeeh, saya tidak akan berkata banyak. Untuk Sherry, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY _YAAAAA! _Wish you all the best, ok? ;) _Semoga kau dan para _readers _yang lain menyukai fic yang abal ini ehehe~~

Untuk yang terakhir, boleh minta _review_-nya? Terima kasih sebelumnya :D


End file.
